Blush: a Itanaru collection
by Noien-sama
Summary: this is a collection of one to three shots based on the pairing Itanaru.
1. blush index

N: I wrote this so I could keep things neat for me and you guys can see what's coming up.

There are only two spots left for request before I stop for a bit. First come first serve!

* * *

Blush index.

* * *

Chapter 1-Virgin

Chapter 2- fox trap part one

Chapter 3- fox trap two

Chapter 4- bite me

Chapter 5- hurts so good part one

Chapter 6- the family

Chapter 7- darkness with the light. Coming soon

Chapter 8- Itanaru chat. Coming soon

Chapter 9- doing hard time. Coming soon

Chapter 10- hurts so good part two. Coming soon.

Chapter 11- open.

Chapter 12- open


	2. Virgin

N: okay people I know I should be updating my stories and I will soon it's just that there has been too much smut in my head to make room for plot so I'm writing a Itanaru collection and you guys can help.

Just give me a theme to base the one-shot on and I'll do it.

Here's one my beta Brittany asked for.

Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: lots of dirty words, defiling of innocent ukes, and sadistic seme's. all in all great yaoi smut! Naruto's nineteen and Itachi's 27.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Brittany's theme: virgin. Required elements: he has to be a doting little house wife too. And little fluff too, not much though and some dirty words.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Uzamaki, Naruto was the proud owner of a little bakery in his home town Konaha and this happy young carefree blonde was so very happy.

He had lots of customers who thoroughly enjoys he sweet treats and was in a long term relationship with his boyfriend Uchiha, Itachi.

A very prominent CEO of the world renowned Sharingan Corps.

He loved his lover and he knew he was loved back. But his lover was acting strange. Ever since they almost went one step farther than oral sex Naruto balked and admitted, after heavy petting and sweet promises, his big dark secret he hid for two years from Itachi.

He was a virgin.

After hearing about sex with a male from his best friend Haku a couple a days before he met Itachi. He was scared.

Haku said it felt like he being ripped in half or being impaled in the ass by a well endowed centaur or many other things that sounded equally painful.

He didn't really stick around to hear the rest even though Haku said he didn't even get to the best part, Naruto didn't think there was gonna be something better after that.

So all this time he had been making excuses and distracting his stoic lover with his mouth. And Itachi did like watching him suck his cock.

But it seemed Itachi was getting fed up with his off-putting and wasn't gonna take it any longer.

As he said to him this morning at breakfast.

He also said that it was going to end soon. He made Naruto so nervous that Naruto jumped every time he came near.

Naruto sighed as he waved goodbye to his last customer for today and locked up for the night.

He didn't want to hurry home for once.

/

* * *

/

/

/

/

Naruto always arrived a couple hours home earlier than his lover and he used this time to cook dinner and take a shower, clean the tub and draw a hot bath for Itachi.

He even waited by the door to greet him and take his clothes off and quickly fold them and put them in the hamper and assist in his dear lover's bathing.

Just as he was doing now. Itachi laid back comfortably in the lavish black marble bath tub, head handing off and in Naruto's now soaked lap as he gently washed and rinsed the silky black locks.

Naruto looked down and locked eyes with his handsome red eyed companion and smiled softly but frowned he got a sadistic smirk in turn.

Itachi's arm shot out at the poor blonde and pulled him into bath. Landing flush against a strong pale chest.

"ita what?-" Naruto was cut off when a pair of familiar lips crashed upon his. Moaning Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and forgot all about his soaking wet clothes and concentrated on Ita's hot tongue rolling in his mouth.

Itachi sat up and Naruto straddled his hips. Itachi thrust upwards sharply making Naruto cry out.

Itachi broke the kiss started to tear off Naruto's clothes at a almost frantic pace throwing them out the tub with a resounding wet 'slop' while whispering dirty things in Naruto's ear.

" can't wait till I'm deep inside you little one. Fucking you so hard you'll feel for days." Naruto trembled when Itachi stroked his now unclothed member.

He was more than a little scared at what Itachi whispered to him but his body reacted differently. He came with a shout into Itachi's hand, nails digging into his seme's shoulders.

Slumping onto Itachi, Naruto nearly fell asleep but a finger worming it's way into his bottom woke him right up.

"NYAH! Ita! P-please wait! I-" his breath got caught in his throat as Itachi's finger settled snuggly inside him. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but it was still uncomfortable.

When it moved he let out a whine as it started to stretch him. Moments pass and he slowly got used to the finger and even rocked back against it.

Then another finger was added. Naruto tried to shy away from the now painful intrusion however he was held in place by Itachi's unoccupied hand.

"look at you Naru-kun taking my fingers so well-" Itachi curled them and struck Naruto's prostate cause the blonde to let out a startled scream of pleasure.

"AH! O-oh…" Naruto's scream trailed off into a shaky moan and he resumed his rocking back against Itachi's fingers.

Soon Itachi put in another finger and spread them out in the tight orifice making Naruto wince. Itachi claimed his lips in another heated kiss to distract him. Naruto could feel Itachi's cock throb on his stomach and he smiled through the kiss. At least he taking his time with me. He always has.

Itachi slipped his fingers out , Naruto gasped at the sudden empty feeling, and lifted them both out the tub and into the bed room next door. Laying Naruto on the bed Itachi fumbled in his bedside drawer to grab a bottle of lubrication.

"lift your legs to your chest Naru-kun, I want to see you." Naruto shakily did as he was told and blushed furiously as his little pink opening was exposed. Itachi smirked down at his sexy little kitsune.

grip the base of his cock to stave off a orgasm just imagining being inside Naruto. And the position he was in didn't help matters.

Quickly lubing himself up Itachi lined up with Naru's quivering hole, placing Naruto's legs on his shoulder as he did and all in one thrust buried himself in his tight velvet heat.

Naruto let a piercing scream and gripped Itachi hair. Itachi grunted at the sharp tugs but ignored it and concentrated on staying still.

"y-you, you-" Naruto swallowed thickly. Itachi kissed away the tears on Naruto's face in apology. Slowly after some tense moments adjusting to Itachi's length he rocked his hips into Naruto's.

"nuah y-you can move now " Naruto whispered feeling pleasure race up his spine at the movement. Itachi kissed Naruto temple and thrust in and out, keeping a slow pace.

Until Naruto was writhing under him sobbing for him to go faster, the pressure against his prostate become almost too much when he did. Itachi reached between them and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

Naruto came with a loud cry, blacking out from the force of his orgasm.

His last thought was maybe should have heard what Haku's best part was.

He could have done this sooner.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

* * *

N: hey you guys. Thanks for reading! I wanna hear you requsets!

Just some rules:

No rape, dubious consent sure

No people under 13 at the least.

No threesomes

And No WHORE Naruto! I can't stand that! That goes for Itachi too.

Hopes that seem fair.

Much love,

N.


	3. Fox trap pt 1

N: okay! Thank you all for your reviews here's the second theme.

Theme: foxy

Required elements: Naruto is half fox and half human captured by a human Itachi.

For dragonfire04

Hope you like!

* * *

Warnings: yaoi, cursing and sex! AU. Naruto's 15 and Itachi's 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Fox trap

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Naruto couldn't believe it.

He got caught by those stupid humans! Oh god, His dad was gonna kill him! He didn't know what was worse getting caught by the humans or suffering his papa's wrath. Naruto thought about for second.

Yeah he's rather not be caught. Least he got to sleep in his bed at night. Just thinking about his home made Naruto whine his cage. If was in his human form he'd be crying and screaming now.

He just wanted to go home.

Itachi looked down at the whining kitsune and frowned. That noise was irritating. What was wrong with the little fox?

He looked at his little brother who glared at the fox as if that would will the thing to shut up. Still such a child.

"foolish little brother." Sasuke stopped glaring at Naruto and blinked at Itachi before glaring at him even harder. He opened his mouth to retort but Naruto cut him off with a particular shrill whine.

" glaring at the kit won't make him silent." Sasuke growled and turned his head away with a 'hmfp'.

"you do something then."

" I am." Itachi tuned out the whining and Sasuke's grumbling and walked at a faster pace to hurry home for dinner. He didn't want to hurt his okaa-san's feelings by being late.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By the time Itachi and Sasuke arrived home Naruto had cried until he fell asleep. And they both were grateful that the noise had stopped.

Their mother was there waiting for them with a big smile. And turned into a awed one when she saw what Itachi was carrying. A small golden fox.

"oh my!" she exclaimed. Itachi walked up to her and held the cage up for to see better.

"well would you looked at that! He's beautiful. Fugaku! Come see what your sons brought home!" Mikoto called out to her husband.

Moments later he strolled out and kissed his wife on the temple. Then he turned his attention towards the cage Itachi was still stoically holding up.

"rare fox breed that is. Good job to the both of you" he said never taking his eyes off the fox.

_'have I seen it before?' _he thought.

" Sasuke did most of the work father." not true but the brat needed a pick me up. Such hard work being a big brother. Fugaku's hard stare landed on Sasuke returned it unflinchingly.

"hm? Is that so? Well then good job Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes lit up and he thanked his father. Itachi and Mikoto shared a silent look and she smiled.

"enough talk, my dear men! Clean up and get ready for dinner.

They all nodded did as they were told.

Itachi walked to his room and set the fox in a corner beside his bed.

"sweet dreams, little kitsune."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After dinner Itachi went back to his room and took a shower. Coming out of the steam filled room wearing nothing but a towel on his waist and was using another to dry his hair. He turned his head to check on his newly acquired fox and found it was staring wide eyed at him.

He rose a eyebrow at him looked down at the towel that was now slipping down his waist. Big blue eyes following it as it went further and further down till it was finally off.

Itachi frowned when kit let out a yip covered it's eyes with his paws. Foxes don't act like that.

What the hell is this thing?

Itachi walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and put them on. Then he turned and went to the cage. Opening it he swiftly pulled the trembling being out.

He stared at Itachi with watery blue eyes that begged not to be hurt.

Itachi sighed and laid it on his lap and rubbed his shaking ears.

"just what are you little kitsune? Hmm?"

Naruto just let out a soft rumbling purr in reply. Itachi smirked and lifted them both up and into his bed. Shifting in it till Naruto was laying comfortably on his stomach he resumed his petting.

He'll ask his father in the morning.

/

/

/

/

/

/

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When Naruto woke up the next morning he was back in a cage but a larger one with a fluffy pillow to sleep on in one end and food and water in the other.

He was on the pillow curled up into a little ball.

He didn't know why but he wanted that man to come pet him and bring his tasty smelling scent along with him.

But he wanted more to go home. And not in this prison.

Naruto shook then let out a sad whine. He wanted his papa back!

He was so scared.

=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

//

/

/

/

/

Next part is coming soon!

Thanks again drangonfire04!

Much love,

N.


	4. Fox trap pt 2

N: okay here's the second part to fox trap. Enjoy!

Theme: foxy

Required elements: Naruto is half fox and half human captured by a human Itachi. they fall in love.

For dragonfire04

Hope you like!

Warnings: yaoi, cursing and sex! AU. Naruto's 15 and Itachi's 19.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Fox trap pt 2

/

/

/

//

Naruto has been at the uchiha home for 3 months and slowly but surly he got used to being here. Itachi often came to see him to play with him or sit and pet him while he read. Calling him his little kitsune. Naruto would blush if he could when Itachi said that but he settled for licking his palm.

Sometimes he read to Naruto and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Itachi deep melodious voice entranced him and made his tummy do back flips. He looked forward to every time Itachi walked through that bedroom door.

But today was not a good day. The start of mating season was near and he is now of age. He was gonna have to go back to his human form soon.

He didn't think Itachi would take it all that well if he knew a demon child was in his home masquerading as his pet.

It was then Naruto came to the realization he really didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Itachi.

Naruto was so bored!

That jerk hadn't come back all day. The asshole he left him with wouldn't stop glaring at him.

' I'm the one captured I should be doing the glaring' Naruto thought growling at Sasuke who backed up a little.

"what's with you?" Sasuke snapped at him. He didn't know why but this fox freaked him out. And his brother liked him too. That just made him seem even stranger to Sasuke. He hoped his brother and his father finish talking so he could get away from this beast.

"Sasuke." Itachi voice rang out startling the both of them. Itachi stood at his door with a blank expression. And not his usual one either. This was completely guarded.

Naruto's widened and he backed up to a far corner of his cage with a horrified whine. Did he find out? What Naruto was?

Sasuke nodded and left with a confused backwards glance when the door slammed shut behind him. But soon shrugged it off and headed to his room. He wanted to call his Haku-chan.

Itachi stood still and stared at Naruto for a moment before walking over and opening his cage door. Then walked to a corner of his room. Sliding down the wall and stared again.

Seconds that felt like days passed before Itachi spoke. When he did Naruto felt like he'd shatter.

"come out, Naruto-kun your true self if you please."

He knew.

He knew.

He knew.

Those words kept spinning around in his head like tornado. Teasing and taunting him with cruelty. Naruto carefully slipped out his cage and onto the floor. With a 'poof' he was in his human form. Dressed in nothing but a pair of light blue boxers and a t-shirt. Having been in his fox form so long he still had his fox ears and tail.

Standing on shaky limbs he refused to meet Itachi smoldering gaze. He could heard Itachi breathing change from calm pace to heated pant.

"come here my little kitsune." Naruto keep his eyes down to floor despite his heart's heavy beating at the sound of his much love nickname falling from Itachi lips.

Stopping in front of Itachi, still keeping his eyes down. Itachi's arm shot out and he pulled Naruto down to him till they were face to face. Noses barley a breath apart.

"you more beautiful than I imagined." Naruto eyes snapped up in shock and he gaped at Itachi. And beautiful he was. 5'2 , pixie spiked blonde hair, sun-kissed shin, curves women would kill for and legs that went on for days.

'_and all mine'_

"w-what? You're not mad?" Itachi smiled slipped his arm around Naruto's slim waist. Naruto blushed furiously and shyly smiled back.

Itachi just couldn't resist that sweet look on Naruto's face and leant down to kiss him. Naruto melted instantly into it and wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's neck.

Their kiss went from innocent to a very heated passion that made Naruto's toes curl. Itachi's hand slipped from his waist to cup and kneed his bottom.

Naruto gasped and pushed back into the hand, his tail curling around Itachi's forearm. Liking this reaction, Itachi rubbed his entrance through the flimsy boxers. The shock of pleasure startled Naruto into jerking his hips forward, his member making delicious contact with Itachi hard stomach.

"n-nyah…" Naruto shuddered as he rocked back and forth, unable to decide between the two sources of pleasure.

The little mewling and soft growling sounds naruto made drove Itachi crazy. He ripped off Naruto's thin clothes tossed them aside. Naruto looked at his shocked and open his mouth to say something but Itachi started to suck and nibble on his lips and he promptly forgot.

Itachi carefully laid Naruto onto the floor and attacked his neck biting down on a sensitive spot.

"Ah! Ita!" Itachi moved lower to Naruto little pink nipples and raked his teeth over them before soothing the hurt with his tongue.

Naruto's eyes glazed over with lust and moans and shrieks poured out of his mouth as Itachi ravished his body. Places he didn't know could bring pleasure where discovered and when Itachi licked at his 'special' place he could help but howl as he came.

Trembling, Naruto reached down and tangled his hands in Itachi silky black hair. Tugging to make him stop because he starting to get sensitive. Stilling as he felt a slim finger worm it's into him.

He tried to move away but a hand on his stopped him. Whimpering when Itachi brushed something inside him. Oh god Itachi was trying to kill him.

Soon another finger joined it's brother. Then another. And another. Itachi practically had his hand in him except his thumb.

Naruto mewled as he pushed back against the fingers. His body was completely soaked with sweat and he would have came again a long time ago from the constant pressure on that spot in him if it weren't for the hand on cock preventing it.

Itachi pulled his fingers away and started to take off his clothes. Naruto looked with dilated eyes and blushed. Itachi was _big._

He didn't think that will fit inside and he told Itachi so. Itachi smiled and covered Naruto's body with his own, holding Naruto to his chest as he thrust in.

Naruto wailed in pain and tears leaked his eyes. Itachi kissed them away and breathed heavily through his nose. His kitsune was so tight.

Itachi's own body shook as he held himself back from thrusting forward and fucking his kitsune into the ground. Naruto sniffed and wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. Faint strings of pleasure rang up his spine at the movement and Naruto knew he was ready.

" I-I'm okay n-now, Itachi. P-please move." Itachi nodded and kissed Naruto's neck, rocking his hips slowly.

The slow pace didn't last long with Naruto's squeals and screams every time his prostate was struck. Itachi pounded into him so hard that they kept scooting up until they reached the bed. Naruto clawed at Itachi back, his ears flat against his head, and his tail wrapped tightly around Itachi thigh as he started to come.

"AH! AH!" he screamed come between the both of them. Itachi grunted as his cock was milked for all it's worth, Naruto's inner muscles tightening all around him.

Slumping boneless onto the floor Naruto fainted.

Maybe being caught by a stupid human wasn't so bad.

* * *

//?/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

* * *

N: I hope this is to your liking dragonfire04. And thank a mill for reviewing.

Hope you all liked!

Next up: Bite me. For miko vampire!

Much love,

N.


	5. Bite me 11

N: hey people! Thanks to all the reviewers, and just so you know. I can't write about if you don't give me themes.

This next theme goes out for the lovely Miko Vampire.

Theme: vampires.

Required elements: Itachi is a vampire and Naruto is his helpless 'victim'!

* * *

Bite me 1/1

* * *

'this place is beyond creepy' Naruto thought as he walked up with Sasuke to the Uchiha's grand 6 bedroom, 5 and half mansion like house. The house looked like something out of a modern Dracula movie. Naruto giggled at the thought. Sasuke turned to his head to Naruto with a scowl.

"what so funny dobe?" Naruto waved him off with a beaming smile. Sasuke shrugged and got out his keys to unlock the front door.

His best-friend Sasuke invited him to meet his family. A rare event to happen considering the family's secretive ways. Naruto grinned to himself. He was glad Sasuke trusted that much to invite him to dinner. He told him that only his brother and his long time boyfriend will be attending because their parents were on a vacation. But it didn't matter to Naruto. Family was family.

'I'll be on my best behavior!' Naruto thought. Ever the loyal friend.

Naruto followed Sasuke in stopping only to take his shoes off. Sasuke started to yell out ' I'm home' when a tall dark figured popped out of nowhere. Naruto let out a (manly) squeak stepped back quickly. Looking up at the man with such deep black eyes.

Naruto's heart beated heavily in his chest and his mouth with dry. His mind went blank and all he knew was this man. Unable to move any part of his body but his neck which he willingly stretched out to offer. Heat pooled in his belly and continued downward. Big blue eyes glazed with desire and want watched as the man lent down to nip his neck right under his left ear. Naruto gasped as pleasure took over his inexperienced body and he leaned forward to get more.

"hello little one. What's your name?" the man whispered deep voice washing over Naruto like a wave. Naruto managed to let one word pass his lips before dropping in a dead faint into the man's arms.

"N-Naruto."

Sasuke glared hard at his brother. Who did the hell did he think he was messing with his friend like that.

"no aniki, not him." Sasuke growled hoped his brother didn't kill his best friend.

Itachi looked down at his little brother and smirked. Sasuke noticed with relief that it was not his evil 'I'm gonna kill' smirk but his 'foolish little brother' one.

'what do want with him?" Sasuke asked seeing his little blonde friend start to writhe and moan in Itachi's hold. Itachi himself slipping a hand over Naruto's chest.

"I will not harm him and that all you need to know." having said that Itachi disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sasuke looked down onto the ground his teeth together harshly. Warm arms slipped around his neck and he leant into his mates touch.

"Don't fret love, I believe he will take care of your human friend." Haku whispered and stood up on his tippy toes and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"…" Sasuke said nothing and followed his mates lea back to their bed room.

He just hope Itachi doesn't hurt him.

* * *

Itachi laid the boy down on his large black silk covered bed and smirked when Naruto looked up at him with those big innocent eyes. It made Itachi shiver knowing that it was he who will taint it this very night.

Taking off Naruto's clothes Itachi grew more aroused by every inch of silkily tanned skin was shown to him. Naruto arched into those fleeting touches as he was being slowly stripped of his clothes along with inhabitations. In the back of his mind he knew it this was going way too fast and he didn't even know this man! But Naruto was stuck in a bind. He didn't want to lose his virginity in a meaningless one night stand, nor did he want the man to stop his ravishing.

Shaking his head to clear the haze in it he grabbed Itachi hand that was now unzipping his pants.

"w-wait, please stop" Naruto whispered feeling drained for some reason when Itachi slid up his body and kissed him soundly on the lips. Naruto made a whining noise in the back of his throat and wrapped around Itachi's neck.

Itachi nipped lightly on his bottom lip and Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth to the older man's evading tongue. Moaning softly as he caressed his mouth like he did his body. But needing to breathe was getting to urgent to ignore. Itachi didn't need to breathe but he let Naruto's sweet mouth go in favor of attacking his neck. Sucking and biting softly around the sun-kissed expanse Itachi kissed Naruto's jugular vein before extending his fangs and biting into the vein next to it. He wanted to make the boy his not kill him.

Naruto piercing scream could be heard though out the house and he thrashed to try to dislodge his sharp teeth from his neck.

"NO! AH! PLEASE NO!" Naruto sobbed and clawed at Itachi back. A burning fire swept Naruto in it's heated grasp and as quickly as the pain came it went away leaving a equally powerful pleasure in it's wake.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi and thrusted his hips up in a clumsily frantic pace as he started to come.

"AAh! Ah!" Naruto shrieked as he spilled himself onto Itachi blacking out once more. Itachi sucked a little more of Naruto sweet blood before closing the wound with his saliva. Sitting up he quickly shed them both of their clothing. Turning the unconscious teen over on his stomach and lifting his hips up to place a large pillow to keep them up since Naruto couldn't at the moment.

Taking a bottle of lubrication from beneath his pillow Itachi started to prepare his little mate for their first (but not last) coupling.

Naruto awoke to someone screaming in what sounded like half pain and half pleasure. It took him a minute to notice that was him screaming. There was something slipping wetly in and out of his back end he craned his neck to see blood red eyes looking at him hungrily as their owner pistoned what he felt like four fingers in and out of him.

* * *

* * *

"wha are yhoo dowing?" Naruto's words came out slurred as Itachi curled his fingers in him hitting a place Naruto wished he knew how to describe how it felt. But he guessed screaming his head off would have to do.

Itachi slipped his fingers out of him and Naruto felt empty before something much bigger and thicker than fingers was at his entrance. Naruto started to panic but soothing words and soft but firm touches along his back and side calmed him down so much that when Itachi breeched him with head of the cock it was only half as bad a is could have been.

Groaning softly as Itachi slipped his length inside the smaller body beneath him Naruto lifted his hips higher to try to lessen some of the burning pain. He end up letting Itachi in more than he thought possible. Naruto trembled as he adjusted to the large member currently occupying his bottom.

Itachi bent down to whisper into Naruto's ear again.

"now your mine Naruto-kun and nothing, not even death can separate us ." naruto felt confused by that but he stopped his musing when Itachi started to move.

Naruto let out a strangled gasp. This was pleasurable as it was painful but lucky for him they melded into a sensation that would make Naruto give the most interesting keening wails every time his place was struck.

The slow and deep pace was getting tiring for Naruto and he pushed back to get the man to go faster.

Itachi did and pounded into Naruto relentlessly. The young blonde threw his head back and panted harshly.

Itachi nipped at his ear as his long awaited orgasm started to crash into him.

"I am Itachi Uchiha and now I'm your everything, scream my name to the heavens and let them all know who you belong to!" Itachi gritted out. Naruto came slipping himself onto the pillow below him and screaming Itachi's name like his life depended on it.

Itachi came soon after and slumped onto Naruto for a moment the rolling off, pulling out as he did so. Itachi pulled Naruto to chest and covered their bodies with a sheet. Naruto winced but melted into embrace anyway. Drifting off Naruto heard Itachi whisper something to him and he smiled.

He replied " yes Itachi, yours."

* * *

N: please keep the requests coming! Thanks for reviewing!

Next up: Hurts so good.

Request from: Akito10022

Much love,

N.


	6. Hurts so good pt1

N: hello my people! Sorry this took so long. I had a mild concussion from a accident. I'm okay now if your wondering.

Here's the next request for Akito10022. Sorry this so late. I need a new beta too by the way. Please help.

* * *

Theme: S&M

Required elements: Naruto is a masochist, Itachi is sadist. Get them together and blood will spatter. Non-Massacre timeline, and if you want to add humor at the end; add a random character at the end.(If you allow..)Word limit: has to be over 2,0 but under 5,0 word

Itachi's 19 and Naruto's 14. Same as Sasuke.

* * *

Warnings: yaoi, S&M(sadomasochism) , blood play, and knife play D/s(Dominate and submission) naïve! Beta! Naruto, sadistic! But caring Itachi. And if you don't know beta is kinda like a male who goes in heat and has babies. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet. (laughs evilly)

* * *

Hurts so good 1/2

* * *

" come on naru-chan. Too scared?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto growled and tossed to kunai at him that Sasuke narrowly escaped from. Naruto smirked and went at him hard making Sasuke step back more than a couple times.

Naruto was training with his team and was fighting one-on-one with Sasuke. The teme's wonderful older brother Itachi and his cousin and best friend Shisui stood on the side lines with Kakashi and Sakura .

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled out causing those around her to mentally cringe at the harsh sound.

Both him and Sasuke were trying to impress the stoic Uchiha with their skills. For two completely different reasons of course. Naruto wanted Itachi to notice him, and hopefully see that he was worth a romantic interest. And Sasuke just want to his aniki to notice him period. Or maybe something else but were not gonna focus on that little weirdo right now. Back to Naruto.

Sasuke felt that he was gonna lose at this rate. The stupid dobe never showed this much skill and determination when they usually fight. It was probably because his aniki was here. The idiot blonde always hung on Itachi's every word and it didn't surprise Sasuke in the least that he had a crush on the elder. It made Sasuke's blood boil at the thought that Naruto held back when they usually fought and only now when his aniki was here he fought at full power.

'_well,-' _Sasuke thought _'not for long' _he knew one of Naruto's weaknesses. The seal of the Kyuubi-no-kitsune on his abdomen was apparently very sensitive and could cause Naruto great pain if hit right.

He knew this because when he over-heard Naruto and his brother talking about it. He guessed Naruto was trying to make conversation or flirt with Itachi after training and was rubbing his still sore tummy where Sakura punched him for talking to Sasuke.

Itachi asked about it and Naruto got all doe eyed and explained to him about the seal. Funny because if it weren't for his father he wouldn't even know about the Kyuubi. No one their age knew, and Naruto didn't ever talk about.

Sasuke shouted into Naruto's ear loudly make him cringe and cover his sensitive ears to block out the too loud noise and Sasuke took the opening to slash across Naruto's abdomen, right in the middle of the seal with a kunai.

Naruto let out such a agony filled scream that Sasuke almost regretted doing what he did.

Almost.

Naruto fell to the ground in a trembling heap, curling into himself sobbing as a horrible pain gripped his insides. Sakura screamed out praises for Sasuke and ran up to him to give him a congratulatory kiss. But Itachi got to him first. He was none but a blur to all and Kakashi and sakura gaped when they saw Sasuke flying through the air and crashing into a tree.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura ran to her beloved crush after sparing a heated at Itachi's back. Itachi stood over Naruto and bent over to pick up the sobbing form. Naruto gripped tightly onto Itachi's shirt and looked up at him through blurred watery eyes and fainted due to the pain.

Itachi looked back at his friend for a second and Shisui nodded understanding at the silent message. Itachi then disappeared in a swirl of black raven feathers.

Shisui sighed and went to check on his foolish little cousin. Practically shoving a hysterically crying wannabe out his was way to asses the damage done. A large black and blue bruise marred his face but he was other wise unscathed. Well maybe his ego but who cares about that.

'_I mean attacking Itachi's things like that? Huh he lucky he isn't dead.' _

"tch, idiot." Sakura spun her head around and screamed at him.

" Sasuke's not a idiot! It's all stupid Naruto's fault!" then wailed over dramatically.

Shisui sighed and glared at the stupid pink haired girl making her eyes widen in fear.

'_heh, she should know better. You do __not__ to mess with an Uchiha's mate. ' _he wished he could kill the thing right now.

* * *

Itachi repapered in his kitchen and startled his mother who nearly dropped her tea in surprise, he had his back facing her.

"Itachi! I don't know what is with you and your father surprising me like that…" she trailed off as he turned around, show Naruto's unconscious self and rushed to them.

"oh my god is he alright? Take him to the spare bedroom, I'll meet you there with my first aid kit!" Mikoto said to her son before running off. Itachi walked down to the bedroom about ten feet away from his and Sasuke's and nudged the rice paper doors open with his foot.

Then knelt next to the fairly large futon placed in the middle of the room and laid Naruto down on it. Not a second later Mikoto came into the room with a bowl of hot water with a towel and had her first aid kit balancing on her head. Itachi would have chuckled at the sight but considering his pet was hurt he instead helped he quickly with her items.

"okay tell me what happened." she said as she set off to work. Taking off Naruto's jacket and shirt where she saw the blood originate from. She took the towel and stated to clean off the blood.

"Naruto was training with Sasuke and he was struck with a kunai across his abdomen." Mikoto gasped. Having some knowledge about where the seal on Naruto was and how it affected him. Mikoto shook her head and looked sternly at Itachi.

"what happened to Sasuke?" she asked firmly. Itachi's inky black eyes fell to Naruto's angelic face.

She knew her son very well and was more than aware of his fascination with the blonde laying in front of her. She already loved and accepted his choice in a partner that wasn't her problem. Her problem was his possessiveness over Naruto. She knew all to well about the Uchiha men possessive trait. And Itachi's was especially strong.

"Itachi?" she whispered. Hoping with all her heart her son wasn't too hurt or worse. Itachi didn't look at her.

"he fine. I only hit him once." she breathed out a sigh of relief and resumed her work.

Itachi's sharingan flashed momentarily before fading back into back into black.

_'for now'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto woke up about three hours later fully healed from the combined efforts of Kyuubi and Mikoto. His system was flooded with something to make him feel good after such a terrible pain and Naruto mentally thanked the fox for it. He got a soft rumble in return.

Naruto sluggishly sat up and noticed his orange jumpsit was gone and replaced by a thin white sleeping yukata. Naruto shrugged it off and rubbed his eyes before looking at his surroundings. His eyes landed on itachi across the room sitting cross legged seemingly sleep and Naruto blushed.

'_did he stay with me all this time?' _Naruto smiled happily at the thought and looked back at Itachi as he opened his eyes.

They locked eyes for a moment before Itachi spoke, asking how Naruto was feeling.

"I'm f-fine." Naruto flushed under Itachi's heavy gaze and felt giddy being at being his long time crushes center of attention.

"I'm glad. Please come here for a moment Naruto." Naruto looked at him wide eyed when his name was said without the usual suffix but nodded in agreement never the less. Naruto legs still felt weak so he crawled over to Itachi.

Itachi couldn't help but think that Naruto did it so well. Maybe when he moves Naruto out of his apartment and into their own home he'll have Naruto do it all the time. Except with less clothing.

He stopped about a foot away from Itachi and was startled when Itachi pulled him into his lap. Blushing again Naruto looked up at Itachi in a little confusion but it soon melted away when he felt Itachi's lips on his.

The kiss wasn't soft a gentle like Naruto imagined but rougher and full of such an intense lust that Naruto inexperienced body and had a hard time keeping up. It was so much better that his fantasy.

Itachi was lost in a lusty haze when his lips came upon Naruto's. So much so that he bit hard on Naruto's bottom lip making him bleed. He was delightfully surprised when Naruto just trembled against him and kissed back harder.

But he had to regretfully pulled away for air, chuckling at the whine Naruto made. Itachi's lent back down to suck on and lick the blood from Naruto's plump lip and Naruto mewled and shifted even closer. Naruto sighed and shuddered feeling a burning heat fill his body and coil down to his belly.

Itachi kissed and bit his way down to Naruto neck where he sank his teeth into the soft flesh there whislt slipping a hand between them to grip Naruto's hard and throbbing appendage. Naruto shrieked and thrashed a bit and Itachi sucked hard to get the blood spill. Itachi had to place his hand on the other side of Naruto neck to keep him still.

Naruto's senses went haywire. He didn't know whether to push Itachi away or throw his head back to offer the man more. Pain and pleasure had no line separating them when Itachi's fingers and mouth were on him.

Itachi growled softly as sweet hot blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it before removing his mouth to watch the blood flow out the bite down Naruto shoulder, staining the yukata a pretty red. Dipping his finger in the sticky substance, he swirled it around to coat it before painting Naruto's lips with it.

" you look like my own little fallen angel, painted in his own blood. Anata wa utsukushii desu(1)."

(you are beautiful(1)

Naruto flushed and timidly kissed Itachi's chin, as a thank you , leaving a red kiss print behind. Itachi eye lids lowered a fraction and he stared at Naruto as he pumped him faster.

Naruto cried out at the sudden change of pace and bucked up into Itachi's hand frantically as his orgasm approached.

"Ah! Ahh! Oh ita!" Naruto shrieked and mewled, tossing his hands out to grab Itachi shirt as he arched his back spilling himself heavily into Itachi's hand.

Naruto fell back into Itachi's hold bonelessly as pleasure and pain hummed in his body. Itachi lifted them both up and went over to futon. Laying Naruto down before retrieving his mother's first aid kit she let behind. Taking out some wet cloths and bandages and started to mend the wounds he left behind.

Naruto watched him work through sleepy eyes. When Itachi was finished he traced his thumb over still blood stained lips and whispered 'mine' and Naruto shyly kissed his thumb and replied 'yours' before succumbing to the lull of sleep. Itachi smirked darkly to himself as he watched Naruto sleep.

'_I went easy on this encounter, omate(2), but do not expect the same in our next'_

_(my love(2)_

Naruto will learn what it would mean to be truly his. One way or another.

* * *

N: I hope you liked the first installment to hurts so good Akito10022! I'll write the second after I do Mary's one shot.

'The family'

Much love,

N.


	7. the family

N: hello people! This is a one shot for Mary-before I became a member. Sorry it took me so long! My brother is pressuring me to get a job and he dropped me at the mall and left me there. And he been doing that for a bit and I finally convinced him that I already have a job. Baby-sitting three screaming kids isn't all fun and games ya know.

Please go to my profile to take my very important poll!

* * *

Theme: gangs

Required elements: I would love to read a ItaNaru story that involved gangs...mafia might be more fun! *grin

Warnings: shooting, cursing, yaoi and sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The family.

* * *

'no matter what. You protect the family. Your family. Even it means your life you do it.'

* * *

* * *

It was official.

Sasuke Uchiha was a bastard.

And not just a bastard. He was an idiot too.

Naruto was one too. For doing the idiot a favor like this in the first place.

Sasuke was an asshole too.

"come on Naruto, it's just downtown. Not too far from where you work Naruto, I thought you were my friend Naruto." Naruto muttered angrily under his breath. Walking down a very dark alley way , steeping over things he didn't even want to think about, until he reached a large dead bolt door with a slot for people to peek out of.

Sasuke guilt tripped him into delivering a package to his brother Itachi downtown and he, (this is what made Naruto wanna kill him) used his feelings for Itachi-san against him.

"come now Naruto," Sasuke purred with a smirk. "- you don't what my brother to disappointed in you do you?"

Of course he didn't! Itachi was his idol. He was the whole reason Naruto took up accounting and business as his majors. He wanted to be a business man just like him.

At least he that what he thinks Itachi is. No one dissuaded him of that fact so he guessed that he was right.

Naruto knocked twice on the door and shifted the brown wrapped package so it'll rest more comfortably under his arm.

Not a second later glaring brown eyes peaked from the slot and the man growled out a heavy 'what'.

"I have a package to deliver to-"

"shush you idiot!" the man threw open the door and glared harder at Naruto. The man was very bulky and he easily picked up Naruto's 5'4 frame and pulled him in. Dropping him carelessly on floor, the man began to frantically lock and secure the door before turning to the bewildered blonde.

"what the hell was that for?" Naruto screamed, not at all scared of the much larger person. Naruto checked if the package was damaged during the fall and breathed out a relieved sighed when he saw it was alright.

"stupid newbies." the man muttered and pointed to a room down the hall.

"boss is down there, don't keep him waiting for you." after that he turned to watch the door again. Naruto took off his shoes and walked down the spacious elegantly decorated hall and whistled.

'Itachi must be really important to his company' Naruto paused at the door the doorman said held Itachi and knocked. There was no answer and Naruto shifted his feet into the plush carpet, wondering if he got the wrong door.

When he went to knock again Itachi's strong voice rang out.

"come in." Naruto flushed and ran a hand though his hair.

'don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up….'

Taking a deep breath Naruto pushed open the large white painted doors and made a mistake by stepping on his pants leg and tripped. Naruto 's hands flew up to protect his face tossing up the sacred package high into air.

Luck was on the package's side because it landed square on Itachi's desk. But luck wasn't on Naruto's cause he hit his nose when he landed on the floor.

'hello floor old friend, do you mind swallowing me up right about now?' Naruto thought embarrassed beyond belief at his clumsiness.

Itachi ignored the package and rushed over to Naruto's side and picked him up and him sat the on black leather couch in the corner of his office.

Itachi traced his finger along Naruto's nose and Naruto winced. It was starting to get red and it throbbed lightly with pain.

"are you alright Naruto-kun?" Itachi's close proximity made the blonde blush.

"y-yes I'm fine" Itachi didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"what are you doing here Naruto-kun? How did you find me?" Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion and he smiled shyly.

"Sasuke sent me. He told me he was too busy to come bring it himself. "

Itachi's eyes narrowed in thought. It was dangerous to have Naruto come down here. He didn't know what his little brother was planning but he hoped for Sasuke's sake it wasn't anything stupid.

"you didn't have to bring it Naruto-kun."

"it's okay Itachi-san! I don't mind, really!" Naruto shifted restlessly on the couch. His high energy level making itself known.

"well, I do not think it's best you walk home by yourself, if you wait here a moment I can take you back. Maybe we can stop for dinner yes?"

Naruto stuttered out a 'yes' while blushing even harder. He took what he thought about Sasuke back. If it weren't for the teme he wouldn't have what he dearly hoped for was a date with Itachi!

Itachi gave him another nod with a smirk and walked outside his office door to tell his doorman he was leaving.

Only to find him dead with six bullets in his head. The assailant still stood over the man's body and didn't notice Itachi looking at him from down the hall.

Itachi slipped quietly back in and locked to door. Made a shushing gesture at the blonde on his couch and went to his desk. Opening the right hand drawer, he pulled out two sliver hand held semi automatics. Checked if they had full mags and pleased to see they did, he cocked one of them with the safety off, putting the other securely in his belt and sauntered over to the stunned blonde.

"Naruto-kun I need you listen to me." Naruto nodded warily, eyeing the guns in fear.

"there are some bad people here to hurts us. I want you to stay as close to me as possible if we are to make it out alive, do you understand?" Itachi had lowered his guns and locked his eyes sternly with the frightened blonde who again nodded.

Suddenly the door slammed open and someone shot at Itachi's chair thinking said man was in it.

Itachi didn't even look back at the door when he shot back, hitting the man perfectly in between the eyes.

He grabbed Naruto by his arm and they ran out the door. Itachi shot and killed to other men before they could even raise their weapons.

He picked up Naruto and stepped over his doorman's body quickly before running across the street to another alley way and through the back door of a restaurant. Setting Naruto on his feet they both ran through the busy kitchen.

Naruto looked behind him and saw another goon knocking over a chef in his pursuit. Naruto grabbed a pan full of boiling water and tossed it at him. The man went down wailing.

Naruto didn't have time to be smug about his hit because three more came where that one came from.

Itachi grabbed harder onto his hand and he looked up at his red eyed crush.

"grab my phone from my back pocket Naruto-kun and phone Sasuke."

Naruto did so and jerked as Itachi led them to a bathroom and hid them both in one of the stalls. Itachi locked it and held Naruto to his chest as he listen out for their pursuers.

Naruto dial Sasuke's number quickly and Sasuke picked it up on the first ring.

"aniki?" Sasuke sounded sleepy as he whispered into the phone.

"Sasuke! We need help!" Naruto whispered back frantically hearing the door creep open.

"okay where are you?"

"in a restaurant across the street from Itachi's office."

"okay." the he hung up and Naruto did too. Foot steps came closer to their stall.

Naruto heard a gun cock and he trembled against Itachi. His breathing slowed but his heart raced. Naruto gripped Itachi's suit and started to feel sick. In the tense moment Naruto's brain finally caught up with him.

Itachi was a gangster? It hardly seemed real. But the blood soaking his socks said it all.

No wonder the Uchiha clan was so feared of. Naruto just chalked it up to their social standing and their wealth.

Not in wildest dreams would he think of Itachi as a gangster.

Okay, maybe once or twice but he did have the swagger of a boss though.

The sound of hissing like chuckling drug the teen to the situation at hand.

"come out Itachi-kun, there's no where for you to run now."

Itachi quietly slipped his second gun into Naruto shaky hands and lifted him so he stood on the toilet.

Itachi calmly walked out the stall and was greeted to the snake-like sight of his father's rival.

"Orochimaru-san." the stoic man said cooling reply.

" how's Sasuke-chan?" the way Sasuke's name rolled off his tongue made Naruto thoroughly creeped out.

Orochimaru gestured for one of his henchmen to take the gun from Itachi's hand and to pat him down.

"he's fine, quite happy with his fiancé Haku." Orochimaru hissed at the name. He still hated that his Sasuke-chan was shacking up with that little slut.

'but no worries, he will soon be mine. Time to get rid of a nuisance.'

"well this conversation was entertaining Itachi-kun and I don't regret that we'll have to end it." he signaled for his goons to ready their guns.

Naruto readied his too. That man thinks he could win? Fat chance.

"and don't worry, I'll take care of that little blonde of yours two. I've always wanted a pair of pets."

As soon as those word left his mouth Naruto pulled the trigger.

Orochimaru blinked before falling to the ground dead, blood gushing from his head. His goons were so fixated on their fallen leader that they didn't react fast enough to defend themselves against Itachi.

Naruto slid bonelessly onto the floor. He just killed someone.

Naruto was surprised he didn't break down crying over it.

'he was gonna kill Itachi…'

The stall opened and Itachi looked down at the small figure on the floor.

"let's go Naruto."

* * *

3 months later.

* * *

After a big argument, crying(mostly on Mikoto's and Naruto's part) and heated glares, it was decided that Naruto would move into the Uchiha household.

Everyone apologized to the young blonde for what he went through and Naruto sighed and smiled at them all.

" it's okay, really! You guys are my family. And you protect your family no matter what."

Mikoto went out of her way to make Naruto feel welcome and Itachi went out of his way to avoid him.

Itachi could still see the dead look in Naruto's eyes every time he looked at him.

And he remembered with heavy guilt, that he was the one to put it there.

And what's worse. He thought it sexy when Naruto held his gun.

Naruto couldn't take it any more!

His raven haired ass-hole of a crush was avoiding him. Well if he think he can just back out of what he started he had another thing coming!

Naruto stomped down the hallways till he reached Itachi's room. He slammed the door open and screamed.

"all right you jerk! What the hell is your prob-" Naruto's eyes bulged out. Itachi was almost naked except for a pair of silk boxers.

"-lem?" Naruto flushed and twiddled his thumb.

"s-sorry, I'll just go now" Naruto tried to turn to run but was pulled back by his collar and tossed back onto Itachi's bed. Itachi closed and locked his door before facing Naruto.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Naruto blushed and stuttered out his problem to Itachi who made himself comfortable next to Naruto.

" I apologize Naruto ." Naruto nodded and smiled mischievously.

"you can make it up to me you know."

"hmn?"

"t-take me out." Itachi chuckled darkly and tugged Naruto closer to him.

"are you sure? There isn't anything else you want Naruto-kun" Naruto shivered and didn't answer.

Itachi took this as an invitation sealed his lips over Naruto's. Licking the seam of the younger's lips, silently asking for entrance and was allowed entry.

Naruto mewled softly and arched up into Itachi, wanting to feel more of the delicious feeling running through his body.

Naruto didn't thinking kissing by the look of it was all that appealing. But doing it was a whole 'nother thing.

Itachi laid him down and broke their kiss so he could attack his tanned neck. Naruto yelped when Itachi bit hard on his shoulder and Itachi licked it in apology.

Itachi's hand wandered down and unbuttoned Naruto's shirt to expose creamy sun kissed flesh. Itachi rose an eye brow to the spiral tattoo on Naruto's abdomen and Naruto blushed.

"d-don't ask."

Smirking the raven haired man kissed his way down to Naruto's pink nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked until it became hard. Using his other hand to attend to the other.

"nyahh…"

Moving lower to rake his teeth over the tattoo marked abdomen jumping slightly when Naruto shrieked. Liking the reaction he did it again.

"Ah!" Naruto unconsciously bucked up. Shocks of electric pleasure shot up his spine only to fall back down again and settle in his loins.

Soon both their clothes were off and strewn across the floor and Naruto was awed by Itachi's physic. It looked so firm like marble but felt so warm. He reached up and ran his hands timidly along his abs and muscled chest before gripping his shoulders to pull him down for another kiss.

Itachi gripped Naruto's hips and slipped a hand to cup and knead his soft bottom, startling Naruto for a moment before he relaxed into the new touch.

Itachi slipped another hand under his pillow to grab a bottle of lube. Breaking the kiss Itachi panted into Naruto's ear.

"are you sure Naruto? We can stop now if you still wish to."

Naruto eyed the lube and shook his head no.

"please, m-make me y-yours." Itachi nodded. He placed a pillow under Naruto's hips then popped open the top of the lube and slicked his fingers with substance.

He spread open Naruto's soft cheeks and rubbed at his pink entrance with his index finger. Naruto tensed but gental stroking of his member made him melt.

Itachi slipped in the finger and let it rest before moving it. Naruto didn't think it was so bad once he got used to it.

Itachi steadily added more while jerking Naruto off to distract him from the pain.

By the fourth finger, Naruto's member wilted at the burning pain. That was until Itachi curled his fingers.

Shrieking loudly at the unexpected pleasure Naruto pushed back onto Itachi hand and whined when those fingers slipped out. Naruto tensed when something much bigger nudged at his place.

"relax." Itachi murmured and Naruto did as best as he could. Itachi entered him quickly so he didn't draw out the pain.

Naruto whimpered at throbbing pain in his backside. Itachi felt so big!

"I'm sorry"

"I-it's o-okay." Naruto took a deep breath and tried to relax as Itachi said. Sweat poured off Itachi's body in a effort not to thrust into Naruto's tight heat, he didn't want to hurt him.

Naruto pushed back against him slightly, signaling he could move now and Itachi did. He set a slow pace, brushing lightly against Naruto prostate, driving the younger crazy at the agonizing slow mix of pleasure and pain.

"ah! Ita please m-move harder oh!" Naruto threw his head back the pace picked up. Heat coiled down in his belly and he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer.

He tried to warn Itachi but the harsh stabs against his spot made him see stars and his mind turn to mush.

Coming heavily in-between their bodies with a throaty scream Naruto whole world fell to black.

Itachi felt Naruto squeeze around him and he came soon after. Itachi carefully slipped out the lax body beneath him and slumped next to the passed out blonde.

Drawing Naruto to his chest Itachi smirked. If Naruto thought this was over he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

N made it extra long because of the late update.

Ya girl had a great b-day! Every one of my friends in Detroit called/text me a happy birthday. And my little stoic sis said it too.

I usually have to make her. Plus I got to pig out. ;)

Much love,

N.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry people but I won't be updating in a while. I got a new beta and she's doing a complete overhaul on all my stories. So thank you all for reviewing and reading. Please keep checking my story statuses because kisses in the forest is the first that going to be updated, since it's my first story.**

Love you all!  
N.


	9. Chapter 9

N: okay people. I'm having some major problems in my life right now and I won't be able to put out the newer versions on my stories for quite some time. One reason and most important I wont be able to update is because I'm about to be homeless for a while. I'm staying at my brother's place at the moment and they are not allowed to have so many people at the apartment.

At least that's what I was told *rolls eyes*

And I'm going to have to go to a shelter or a hotel until my mom and I get our new apartment.

Thank you all for reviewing and giving me support when I need it.

Love you all!


End file.
